EL COMPLEJO DE FRANKESTEIN
by Tavata
Summary: Un robot no razona, - expresó el Doctor Gates cruzándose de brazos; pero ante la mirada de desaprobación de Optimus Prime y el Doctor Fujiyama rápidamente agregó- un robot usa la lógica...
1. PREFACIO

_**PREFACIO**_

Desde que el Doctor Fujiyama (el famoso científico) construyó a su ninja robot "Nightbird" se despertó un interés mundial en la idea del desarrollo de robots humanoides que sirvieran al hombre.

Los primeros en acercarse al Doctor Fujiyama fueron los genios creativos de HONDA quienes buscaban ampliar el desarrollo de los robots que utilizaban en las líneas de ensamble automatizadas en sus fábricas de automóviles, motocicletas, etc. Con la inventiva del Doctor Fujiyama toda la investigación y desarrollo de robots marcarían un parte aguas en la industria de vehículos terrestres, acuáticos y aéreos, además HONDA quería ir más allá ¡Quería robots domésticos! ¡Imaginen las posibilidades! Y no solo las tareas domésticas estarían en la lista de actividades que desempeñaría la naciente industria robótica, también la armamentista y la militar, la humanidad también contaría con el apoyo de robots propios, ya no solo se contaría con la protección de los heroicos Autobots en contra de los malvados Decepticos que no sabían cuándo siempre intentarían hacerse de los recursos energéticos de la Tierra.

Llegados a este punto, el doctor Fujiyama ya no se vio interesado en el desarrollo de un arma que bien podría ser utilizada tanto por fuerzas benignas como por fuerzas malignas, él había desarrollado a Nightbird como una robot ninja pero solo por el deseo de poner a prueba las cualidades de su creación no realmente para hacer daño a ninguna persona, además había prometido a los autobots y a su líder Optimus Prime nunca usar su creación (o futuras creaciones) con fines que pusieran en peligro a la humanidad.

No, si querían su ayuda para la naciente era robótica no se utilizarían para fines bélicos, podían aceptarlo o él no participaría en la investigación… Las ideas violentas se dejaron de lado… de momento.

Lo primero era probar con actividades sencillas que cualquiera de los juguetes del Doctor Fujiyama pudieran realizar, el primer paso en esta nueva etapa de la humanidad serían los robots domésticos siempre bajo la atenta vigilancia del Doctor Fujiyama y una supervisión a consciencia de los Autobots.

Ni hablar, las condiciones del Doctor Fujiyama se respetarían si querían ver avances de consideración.

Por su parte, el Instituto de Ciencia y Tecnología de Corea tenía sus propios planes de investigación así que casi a la par que HONDA también solicitaron la ayuda del Doctor Fujiyama. Ya que los fines del Instituto eran netamente académicos con planes a futuro de una vida mejor para la humanidad, el Doctor Fujiyama se dio el tiempo necesario para trabajar a la par tanto con HONDA como con el Instituto de Corea.

Durante los primeros días de la investigación los ánimos estaban por las nubes, todos esperaban que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la robótica tocará a las puertas de cada uno de los hogares de los habitantes del planeta y mágicamente solucionara cada uno de los problemas tanto pequeños como grandes; pero, con el correr de las semanas se dieron cuenta que aun con el genio creativo del doctor Fujiyama, de HONDA y el Instituto Coreano habían caído en punto muerto en la investigación que no sabían cómo podrían superar.

En un momento dado el Doctor Fujiyama había pensado en recurrir a Nightbird liberándola de su prisión para hacer un análisis, reorganizar ideas y retomar la investigación pero solo expresar su idea a los Autobots se mostraron enérgicamente en contra ya que la robot ninja representaba un serio problema debido a sus mortales habilidades perfeccionadas por los Decepticons así como el interés que despertaba la creación robótica a los ópticos de Megatron.

No, esa idea no era plausible pero ¿cómo superar entonces el atorradero donde se encontraban?

La solución vino por parte de los americanos… Específicamente de los Laboratorios Quantum.

Los Laboratorios Quantum quienes ya habían tenido oportunidad de desarrollar tecnología para diferentes gobiernos del orbe en cuanto términos militares vio la oportunidad de limpiar su imagen ante el mundo después del incidente sufrido con su computadora inteligente TORQ III y que gracias a los Autobots fue controlado.

Fue así como un lluvioso día de verano se firmó una alianza de investigación estratégica por parte del Doctor Paul Gates, el científico americano de los Laboratorios Quantum y el doctor Fujiyama todo bajo el consentimiento del mando Autobot.

La humanidad vislumbraba los albores de una Era Robótica…


	2. PRIMERA LEY

_**PRIMERA LEY**_

_Un robot no puede hacer daño a un ser humano o, por inacción, permitir que un ser humano sufra daño._

El proyecto de investigación en el que trabajaban a la par el Doctor Fujiyama y el Doctor Gates una vez más avanzaba conforme al tiempo estimado gracias al trabajo de ambos hombres de ciencia y claro, un poco de ayuda Autobot.

El Doctor Fujiyama se había hecho cargo del diseño físico junto con el equipo de investigación de Honda, mientras que el Doctor Gates y los investigadores de Corea se hacían cargo de toda la parte de programación de los modelos de esa primera generación de autómatas.

En esta ocasión el Doctor Fujiyama había recurrido a modelos más amigables y mucho menos ostentosos que su anterior creación Nightbird; además, ahora se necesitaban tuvieran tamaños más adecuados para la Humanidad y más convenientes para las tareas civiles para las que estaban planeados.

Por su parte, el Doctor Gates también tuvo que recurrir al desarrollo de un programa mucho más básico, nada comparado con la inteligencia artificial que había desarrollado para TORQ III en los Laboratorios Quantum.

Además, cada uno de los científicos ya habían visto con sus propios ojos el interés que despertaba en los Decepticons la creación de inteligencias artificiales y robots del calibre de TORQ III y Nightbird, no, no podían arriesgarse a que alguno de los nuevos modelos fuera tomado por los malignos Decepticons y causaran estragos en el planeta. Además, los Autobots también supervisaban que las creaciones que se iban desarrollando no fueran en sí mismas un peligro para la humanidad.

…

El Doctor Gates se encontraba depurando líneas de código en su computadora desde temprano, se había perdido la hora de comer y por la tarde cuando la mayoría del equipo encargado de la programación de la memoria de los futuros robots se habían retirado, él seguía trabajando sin separar la vista del monitor de la computadora.

¿Todavía trabajando?- llamaron desde la entrada de la oficina.

El Doctor Gates ni siquiera levantó la vista aunque sí reconoció la voz del Doctor Fujiyama desde la puerta abierta.

Lo había intentado de una forma, lo había corregido de otra forma, había depurado cincuenta líneas de código para optimizarlo y simplemente… seguía cayendo en el mismo error de programación.

¿En qué estaba fallando? Una vez más, volvió a correr toda la simulación del programa quedando con un avance del 85% antes de encontrar un error crítico que no le permitía seguir avanzando.

¡Maldición!- gruñó finalmente exasperado empujando con violencia el teclado de la computadora.

¿Un mal día?- el Doctor Fujiyama llegó hasta el escritorio y tomó asiento en la silla frente a su colega- ¿Error de programación?

No puedo encontrar el error mismo- se giró el americano para ver al japonés- he desarrollado programas mucho más complejos para Inteligencias Artificiales con mayor grado de libertad y me parece inaudito que no puedo encontrar por qué el programa sigue sin aceptar mi último parche.

Suena complejo- se sonrió el Doctor Fujiyama- yo también he tenido ciertos inconvenientes hoy mismo. Es irónico, puedo crear un ejército completo de Nightbirds con los ojos cerrados pero tengo una pequeña complicación con el ensamble del lote 2984AT; creo que es por la sencillez misma del modelo.

El Doctor Gates se arrellanó en su asiento.

La complejidad de la sencillez…- musitó para sí mientras se dejaba mecer levemente por el movimiento giratorio de su silla- La complejidad de la sencillez… Tal vez tiene razón, Doctor Fujiyama.- comenzó a razonar el Doctor Gates- estamos pensando como lo hacíamos con nuestros proyectos anteriores, pensando a un macro-nivel en lugar de tomar el camino sencillo para un desarrollo sencillo como en el que nos encontramos justo en este momento. En otras palabras, tanto usted como yo seguimos pensando en Nightbird y TORQ; y no en la nueva generación de autómatas que se nos han pedido desarrollemos… Lamento admitirlo, pero necesitamos la ayuda de un tercero con un enfoque objetivo…

…

Y así fue como una vez más el proyecto se vio detenido hasta nuevo aviso mientras ambos líderes investigadores se movilizaban hacia América por la opinión objetiva que necesitaban en ese momento.

Fue así como después de un largo viaje desde Tokio hasta Oregón, ambos humanos llegaron al Monte San Hilario para ver a la mejor opinión que podían encontrar, la cual residía en El Arca.

Doctor Fujiyama, Doctor Gates, bienvenidos- saludó en la entrada de la imponente nave Autobot el líder de los defensores de la humanidad y Cybertron, Optimus Prime.

Buenas tardes, Optimus Prime- saludaron ambos científicos.

El Prime hizo una inclinación de cabeza, invitando a los humanos a entrar a la base Autobot. Junto a Optimus se encontraba Ironhide y Prowl. El Doctor Fuijyama no dejaba de hablar con los Autobots sobre los avances que habían tenido en la investigación hasta esta nueva complicación en su desarrollo así como agradecer la ayuda que hasta ese momento les habían brindado, agradeciendo calurosamente que hubieran permitido a Bumblebee ser el enlace en Tokio entre ellos y los habitantes del Arca.

Me hubiera gustado que Bumblebee viniera- continuó el doctor Fujiyama- pero él se ofreció voluntario para quedarse vigilando que los Decepticons o alguno de los espías industriales robaran alguno de nuestros datos o modelos… Aunque claro- sonrió el japonés- mi colega, el Doctor Gates ha hecho un gran trabajo en protección de datos y la seguridad informática con la que contamos.

Finalmente toda la comitiva llegó al laboratorio donde se encontraba la eminencia que buscaban los científicos americanos… Wheeljack.

Más de dos horas y media sin parar hablaron los científicos humanos con el inventor cybertroniano, parecía como si solamente los tres entendieran plenamente todo lo que se estaba hablando en el laboratorio de Wheeljack. Cuando Ratchet llegó al laboratorio (Después de explicar que su ausencia al comienzo de la entrevista se había debido a que se encontraba realizando reparaciones menores en los Gemelos Lamborghini) también comenzó a intervenir en la discusión de los humanos y Wheeljack aportando ideas que eran del agrado tanto del doctor Fujiyama como del Doctor Gates.

… tal vez, realizando un ligero cambio en las líneas de código básico del programa de la memoria ROM pueda solucionar el error que han presentado al 85% de avance- finalizó Wheeljack.

¡Extraordinario!- exclamó completamente sorprendido el Doctor Gates- Justo como el Doctor Fuijyama había sugerido "La complejidad de la simplicidad" solo debía realizar un ligero cambio en mi cálculo de las formulaciones matemáticas y ya estaba listo…

Y no solo eso…- intervino a su vez el Doctor Fuijyama- gracias al valioso aporte de Ratchet ahora comprendo que los inconvenientes al ensamblar los cuerpos físicos no se debían al material en sí, sino a la misma forma física que estaba tomando como base.

Optimus Prime y sus acompañantes habían escuchado toda la conversación de los científicos interviniendo ocasionalmente; pero, ahora que habían llegado a un feliz término la entrevista el Prime tomó una vez más la palabra.

Ha llamado mi atención- comenzó Optimus- que ambos mencionaran que sus antiguos trabajos seguían presentes hasta este punto de su nueva investigación. Espero dejen en el pasado a Nightbird y TORQ III por su propio bien y el de todos nosotros…

Comprendo muy bien, Optimus Prime- asintió el Doctor Gates- como lo comentaba con el Doctor Fuijyama, no podemos permitirnos repetir errores- el Doctor Gates no pareció notar la mueca de desacuerdo que momentáneamente apareció en el rostro del Doctor Fuijyama, ya que para él, Nightbird no se había tratado de un error, solamente la Humanidad todavía no estaba preparada para su ninja robótica- por eso mismo, - continuó el americano- ahora que Wheeljack me ha dado esa fantástica idea sobre una reformulación matemática la pondré a la práctica con toda la línea de autómatas que estamos desarrollando. Las fórmulas matemáticas que desarrollaré quedarán impresas en cada uno de los senderos positrónicos de sus "cerebros" robóticos que no podrán salirse de los lineamientos establecidos que les programemos.

Con la ayuda de Wheeljack y Ratchet ambos científicos humanos podían garantizar prácticamente en un cien por ciento a Optimus Prime que tendrían control total de cada una de sus nuevas creaciones…

…

Y fue así como la primera generación estuvo lista… ASIMO, MAHRU y AHRA

Creados por y para la Humanidad, sencillos, elegantes, funcionales, para sus creadores simplemente… perfectos.

La ceremonia realizada por la creación de la primera generación de autómatas fue completamente fastuosa, la celebración se extendió inmediatamente por todo el orbe, en menos de un parpadeo los pedidos de lotes y lotes de los tres modelos fue solicitado en prácticamente rincón del planeta que contara con el dinero suficiente para poder comprarlos.

Aunque el Doctor Fujiyama y el Doctor Gates insistían en que ASIMO, MAHRU y AHRA se habían creado con el propósito explícito de ayudar a la Humanidad y no solo para ser utilizados con fines de lucro una vez más los genios de la industria fueron los de la última palabra…

Los Autobots solo se limitaron a contemplar que los tres "juguetes" humanos no presentaran ningún riesgo y ya que los tres eran prácticamente eso, "juguetes" para los humanos los cybertronianos no interfirieron más allá de lo necesario…

Habían llegado a la parte de la ceremonia donde todos ovacionaban a todos y las felicitaciones llegan a volverse hasta cierto punto tediosas por lo rebuscadas que suenan las palabras de los discursos.

El Doctor Fujiyama, el Doctor Gates, el presidente de HONDA, los investigadores de Corea, todos escuchaban la larga lista de atributos que en ese momento elogiaba el representante de los Estados Unidos para el mundo, ya que no se habían escatimado en gastos para que la ceremonia fuera televisada a prácticamente cada rincón del planeta cuando para su sorpresa la transmisión se cortó mostrando un rostro desagradablemente conocido por todos.

¡Doctor Arkeville!- exclamó sorprendido el Doctor Fuijyama.

Pensé que había muerto- se mostró igual de sorprendido el Doctor Gates.

En efecto, las pantallas mostraban a todos los espectadores mundiales, el rostro del científico que hacía tiempo había ayudado a los Decepticons en su afán de destruir el mundo. ¿Acaso no había muerto? Pues al menos que se tratara de una broma pesada o de alguna desagradable estratagema todos podían jurar que el Malvado Genio se encontraba tan vivo como cada uno de los presentes.

Optimus Prime junto con su equipo élite que habían sido invitados a la ceremonia tampoco podía creer lo que sus ópticos le mostraban, aunque en la pantalla no se mostraba el metálico rostro de Megatron él sabía perfectamente que era prácticamente inevitable que el Decepticon se encontrara oculto entre las sombras listo para atacar utilizando al humano una vez más como marioneta.

Ante el desconcierto de todos el Doctor Arkeville comenzó a aplaudir, tanto el Doctor Fujiyama como el Doctor Gates lo tomaron como una ofensa directa y personal.

¡Bonitos juguetes!- se burló abiertamente el Doctor Arkeville- ¿Y se atreven a llamarse "genios"?- acto seguido soltó una risotada que enfureció a los científicos.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Arkeville?- retó el Doctor Gates.

Optimus y los Autobots esperaban escuchar la voz de Megatron y de sus Decepticons en cualquier momento pero para su sorpresa parecía no se encontraban presentes.

¡Silencio!- rugió Arkeville dejando de reír- Mientras ustedes perdían el tiempo con sus "juguetes desechables", Yo aproveché el mío…

¿A dónde rayos pensaba llegar ese demente?

Para terror de todos, la respuesta se hizo presente al momento, la pantalla se dividió en dos mostrando del lado derecho la cara del Doctor Arkeville y a la izquierda una formación perfecta que parecía no tener fin de muchos modelos Nightbird…

¡Eso es imposible!- exclamó el Doctor Fujiyama- ¡Nightbird!

¡Sí, mi propio ejército de Nightbirds!- Arkeville estaba demente- ¿Quién es el Genio, eh? ¡Quién es el Científico más brillante de todo el planeta!

Si una Nightbird era peligrosa, Optimus Prime no quería ni pensar todo el daño que podían hacer cientos, no, tal vez miles de ninjas robots como ella.

Tenemos que detener al Doctor Arkeville- habló finalmente Optimus Prime- no podemos permitir que las copias de Nightbird hagan daño a la Humanidad.

Está completamente loco si cree que puede controlar a Nightbird- intervino Ironhide.

¡Silencio!- rugió de nuevo la imagen del Genio del Mal en los monitores- No soy tonto, Optimus Prime, sabía que intentarían detenerme y… ¡Estoy listo!

Y antes de qué cualquiera pudiera la menos formular alguna idea de qué era lo que planeaba el doctor Arkeville, la ceremonia terminó de una manera muy diferente a como la esperaban todos los presentes. En menos de un minuto, sin que ninguno estuviera cien por ciento seguro de dónde habían salido el estadio donde se realizaba la presentación de los autómatas había sido rodeado por cinco copias idénticas de Nightbird.

Idénticas quería decir ¡Igual de ágiles y peligrosas que Nightbird! Con una sola orden de Optimus Prime los Autobots tomaron posiciones para defender a los humanos, los civiles salieron corriendo despavoridos a las salidas de emergencia para salvar sus vidas mientras se llamaba por teléfono y radio a los miembros del ejército para apoyar a los Autobots.

Optimus se encontraba enfrascado peleando contra una de las ninja, sí, se movía como Nightbird, peleaba como Nightbird pero algo llamó la atención del líder Autobot; esta copia de la ninja robótica del Doctor Fujiyama no tenía ese toque letal que la ninja había demostrado cuando atacó el Arca después de las modificaciones que Megatron le había implementado en su base. Esta ninja solo se trataba de un artilugio humano.

Aunque se tratara de la versión "básica" de Nightbird no dejaba de representarles dificultades a los Autobots como lo comprobó Ironhide cuando una Nightbird más salió justo detrás de él y lo estampó literalmente contra la pared de manera dolorosa.

Prowl y Jazz también estaban se las estaban viendo negras para detener cada uno a la Nightbird contra la que estaban peleando, el mismo Bumblebee que se había quedado junto al Doctor Fujiyama y el Doctor Gates (no se habían alejado de la zona de peligro sino que como responsables de sus nuevos autómatas se habían quedado rezagados para poder poner en un lugar a salvo a sus modelos ASIMO, MARHU y AHRA) había sido finalmente localizado por la quinta Nightbird como objetivo, el pequeño bot amarillo disparaba contra la ninja intentando alejarla de los humanos.

En un momento dado la ninja robot terminó dando un salto olímpico para salvar la distancia entre Bumblebee y los diminutos humanos. El pie metálico de esa Nightbird ya estaba a punto de aplastar al Doctor Fujiyama sin que Bumblebee o cualquier otro Autobot pudiera evitarlo cuando para asombro del Autobot y el Doctor Gates el pequeño autómata de color blanco de HONDA, ASIMO corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus cortas piernas y con sus manos como guantes empujó a un lado al Doctor Fujiyama sin haber recibido ninguna instrucción de sus creadores.

El impacto del pie de Nightbird fue inevitable, el pequeño ASIMO fue aplastado irremediablemente pero afortunadamente el humano no había recibido ni un solo rasguño. Ese momentáneo momento de distracción producido por el humanoide fue todo lo que Bumblebee necesitaba para poder disparar contra la espalda de la ninja robótica.

Esa copia de Nightbird cayó de cara al suelo momentáneamente desorientada.

¡Alto al ataque, Nightbirds!- ordenó el Doctor Arkeville.

En todo lo que duró la refriega los monitores continuaron operando sin que los Autobots pudieran saber cómo Arkeville lograba mantenerse al tanto de la situación.

Hubiera sido mejor que en lugar de juguetes hubieran construido algo más útil- se burló una vez más el Genio Maligno.

Sin decir nada más la imagen del Doctor Arkeville desapareció de los monitores, en el momento en que la señal del científico loco se perdió también las Nightbirds se retiraron incluyendo la Nightbird que Bumblebee había derribado, desaparecieron como sombras.

Los Autobots se encontraban bien, apaleados pero funcionales. Solo ver que ninguno de sus hombres estaba herido y que Bumblebee había protegido a los humanos, Optimus Prime se dirigió a los científicos.

ASIMO…- musitó el Doctor Fujiyama.

El pequeño humanoide blanco había sido destruido por el pie de Nightbird.

No… no lo entiendo…- el científico japonés tenía entre sus manos la cabecita de ASIMO- se… se sacrificó… ¿por mí?

Creo que yo puedo explicarlo…- se acercó el Doctor Gates- fue la lógica que utilicé para su programación: _Un robot no puede hacer daño a un ser humano o, por inacción, permitir que un ser humano sufra daño._

Ojalá las Nightbird también las hubiera programado usted, Doc- intervino Jazz- así no nos hubieran pateado tan fuerte…

Las palabras del Autobot fueron como una revelación para el Doctor Gates.

¿Qué dijiste, Jazz?- preguntó el americano.

Que si usted hubiera programado a las Nightbirds, no nos hubieran pateado tan fuerte- repitió un tanto desconcertado el Autobot.

¡Eso es, Jazz!- exclamó eufórico el Doctor Gates- ¡Absolutamente brillante!

Tanto los Autobots como su colega humano miraron al Doctor Gates como si también se hubiera vuelto loco…

Continuara…


End file.
